Christmas in July
by Daughter of the Nonexistent
Summary: The Organization decides to have a little x-mas fun in July, but Saix isn't in the spirit so Axel and a few other members are planning to give him a 'present'. Happy SaiXem Day. First attempt at a story.
1. Chapter 1: Mistletoes on The Run

Christmas in July

By: Xaym

A/N: Okay this is something I came up with out of bordem and because of how my mind is very wierd. Plus we kind of have the Christmas in July thing at my place so this is what I came up with. Excuse me for my wierd minded-ness. It has yaoi boyxboy, possible OOCness and a few others. DONT LIKE DONT READ. Simple as that. Some hints of XigDem, AkuRoku, and others in later chapters...see if you can tell. My first story so hopefully its good. Please R&R and enjoy.

Summary: The Organization decides to have a little x-mas fun in July, but Saix isn't in the spirit so Axel and a few other members are planning to give him a 'present'. Happy SaiXem Day.

Chapter 1: Mistletoes on The Run

The day started out like any other but this was a special month. During one of their meetings Demyx thought of the idea to have a Christmas in July, and because a majority of the Organization thought it was a good idea and a few of them didn't want to see him cry, the answer was decided. All the members were decorating The Castle That Never Was as assigned with christmas lights and a huge christmas tree in the Grey Area as if it were the actual holiday. Everyone was putting decorations up, Demyx was helping Xigbar with the lights, Marluxia and Vexen were working on the tree giving it that winter wonder look. While everyone else was doing their jobs, Axel was trying to chase after Roxas and hopefully sneak him under a plastic mistleltoe that was tied to a wire above his head. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves even the Superior, but all he was doing was writing a christmas cards to everyone else. But the berserker couldn't really get into a Christmas spirit or any spirit for that matter.

While chasing his favorite blond around the castle he saw Saix leaning against the wall at the corner af the hall way acting very distant from eveyone else writing on his clipboard. It almost reminded him about his Somebody life as Lea always joking and playing around with Isa. Even then he was always keeping to himself and never really spoke around others, Isa always seemed alone. _Well its not gonna be like that this year _Axel thought to himself. He had a surprise that would blow the Diviner's mind an possible kill Axel.

After unsuccessfully capturing his little blond he decided to take a break with the other members in the Grey Area. Flopping down on the couch, Axel sighed with the mistletoe above his face bouncing up and down on the flimsy wire.

"Hey whats up?" Demyx says popping up from behind the couch

"I just got an idea to get into a better mood but I need some help." Axel says looking at him with grin only the Cheshire cat could do.

"Are you talking 'bout Xemnas...and why are you looking at me like that?" his voice sounding a little shaky.

"No I'm talking about Saix and your the perfect person to help me."

"Uh...Axel...quiet down..."

"Huh...Why?"

"So what exactly will number IX be helping you with number VIII and what about number VII?" Xemnas said who snuck up from behind Axel.

"Uh...h-hey superior...just the guy I wanted t see...heheh"

"Hmm...what is it that **you** do want that would include me?" Xemnas says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well I'm planning a little gift for Saix and it just so happens that you are involved too."

"How so?" Xemnas asks a little bit interested.

"Before I tell you there's a twist" Axel says standing wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"What?" Crossing his arms.

"Well I've seen him little down lately a I think all he needs is a little pick-me-up, and lets just say since it is a type of Christmas-y thing I thought that since me and Saix don't really see eye to eye that a little 'present' wouldn't hurt."

"And where do I fit in all of this, and what do I get in return for going along with this?"

"Um...well-"

"Sshhh...you guys Saix is coming!" Demyx says landing on the couch trying his best to look casual, whistling some random toon.

"Whats going on I heard Demyx say I was coming in? What are you guys planning now?" Saix says with a curious look on his face.

"N-nothing um...w-why would you...um think were p-planning something...hehe?" Demyx said stuttering looking a little bit scared.

Looking towards Axel and Xemnas. "Why does Axel have a mistletoe above him and Xemnas?" Saix said as calmly as he could, trying to hold back a glare just by looking at them, not even remembering what Demyx was talking about.

Finally realising what the berserker had said the two nobodies stepped back both faces flushed from embarassment. "Aww..is da widdle puppy sad I got to close to his master hmm?" Axel said laughing seeing Saix glare at him.

"Tch whatever...um superior you said you wanted to see my because of my report."

"Of cource see to it in my office in about another half an hour."

"Yes sir." Saix said walking out of the room alittle displeased wondering what those nobodies were up to.

Checking to see if Saix was out of sight and wouldn't hear them, Axel moved towards Demyx and Xemnas. "Okay so here's the plan..."


	2. Chapter 2: Cookies and Costumes

Christmas in July

By: Xaym

A/N: This one is pretty wierd stiil more to come. Sorry for my wierd mind. And I hope you Enjoy this. Sorry for any mistakes. This came out of nowhere and I just go with what ever pops up. Hope you will stay with me and thanks for the reviews thats what keeps me going. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Cookies and Costumes

After talking with the superior and Demyx, the plan was in motion but the first thing they had to do was lead the Diviner through it with out suspecting something. Axel was more than confident that his plan would work. He saw the subtle hints that Saix would give Xemnas, like staying with him late at night (A/N: get your head out of the gutter) and helping out more than usual. To Axel it almost seemed like he would see the berserker constantly by his side. Only on a rare occasion will he find the other alone. If he didn't know any better he would think that Xemnas is more thick headed and slow than any other member in the organization.

As time went by he met up with his favorite little Nocturne. "Okay phase one of my master plan. You know what to do, right?"

Still not sure of what he should do Demyx slowly nodded and walked towards Saix's door. He told Axel he would go through with it but he didn't think part of it involved wearing a santa's little helpers out fit that was and elf's green uniform with green tights that the Nocturne really dipleased of and a frilly striped santa hat that was colored white and red.

Looking by the corner of the hall with a smug look on his face Axel gave a motion for Demyx to knock and proceed.

Hesitating by the door Demyx tried his best to make himself look more serious. Hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself he knocked once...no answer...twice...nothing. When the door finally opened up to reveal the Diviner. "What is it number IX?" Saix said with no emotion on his face.

"Um...Some of the guys and I are going around and passing out christmas cookies to the other members...and I was wondering...If maybe you would like to join." Saying all so sweetly like a little elf would.

Still not interested in the Nocturne's proposal. "I'm busy I have to give the Superior my report"

"But were going by all of the rooms you can give it to him in his office and whatever cookies we have left over were going to split it...Please" Demyx stating with his best puppy dog eyes.

How could the Luna Diviner deny Demyx with that face not to mention Saix's thing for sweets. Many already knew that Saix has a sweet tooth and once and awhile they would use that to his disadvantage this time was no different. Sighing in defeat he accepted the invitation.

"Great! Lets go get Axel and Roxas so we can get your outfit too" Grabbing the Berserker by his wrist and pulling so hard that it almost made him fall a few times.

"What do you mean by outfit?" Saix said following Demyx trying to release his hand from the boy's grip. For a weak looking nobody he was pretty strong.

Walking through endless amount of halls to reach there destination Saix saw Axel leaning on the door frame that led to Roxas' room waiting for their arrival. "Awsome you guys made it. Oh and Saix your outfit is hanging in the bathroom."

"Who said anything about me wearing an outfit?" Telling Axel with no sign of sarcasm.

"Well it may not be the actual holiday but if your going to hand out the goodies with us we have to be in the spirit and what better way than a costume." Demyx said with a small smile on his face making him match with his outfit.

"Yea...I mean just look at Roxy and Demy." He said pointing towards the two chrimstmas dressers, but instead of an elf Roxas was wearing a green tights he had red stocking with a green top that read 'ho ho ho' in red and green lettering. His top was so long it was right above his knees which almost made it look like a dress . He even wore a dark green santa hat with a silver bell at the tip. "And if you don't dress you don't get cookies."

Knowing that he had to wear an outfit was bad enough but taking away something like his precious sweets was demonic knowing very well that was his weakness. "Damn...Fine what type of outfit is it?" Praying in his mind that it wouldn't be anything to humiliating, but to the Diviners inconvenience it was just what he didn't want. "Hell NO...There is no way your making me put that on." He said staring at the sliming, long sleeve, one piece, red dress with white puff borders.

"Would you wear it with these." Axel said from behind Saix holding up knee lengh, high heeled, black leather boots.

"Or this." Popping up from behind Axel, Demyx brought out the cute santa clause hat.

"How 'bout I just wear the hat?" Saix said in his serious tone.

"Cmon do you have any idea how long it took to get all this stuff." Axel replied.

"Why in the world would you think I would wear that? Where did you get that any way?"

"It came in a set of the Mr. and and two santa helper outfits. But where I got it is my business. But if you don't want to do it I guess it's bye-bye cookies. Oh and may I add it's the home made type that Zexion makes only once a year by the time were done it's all going to be gone. Thats why we are passing it out."

Making a small pout he knew how good those cookies were. They were the best any nobody or somebody could have ever tasted. "Fine I'll do it on three condition."

"Name it"

"1)You guys help out more around the castle 2) You don't cause any trouble during or after I do this and 3) I'm going to give all of you three times the work than you already do now Superiors orders or not. Get **that** memorized, Axel"

"Aww...but I get tired already as it is." Demyx complained from behind Axel.

"Tough luck, deal or not."

"You got yourself a deal." Axel replied putting out his hand to seal the deal. And to his suprise the Luna Diviner agreed with the shaking of there hands.

A few minutes later they saw the Diviner walking out of the bathroom with the outfit on with the hat and boots (A/N: Someone Please draw this for me). Only hearing whistles.

"Damn...Saix you don't look half bad. Alright lets get this show on the road will start with Larxy knowing she would like to be first." He mentioned with his blond glaring from behind.

"What about Xemnas?"

"You can call it the best for last. I'll be right back so I can grab the cookies." Axel announced potalling himself out of the room.

Popping out into the Superiors room. "Hows it coming along Number VIII?"

"Okay, phase one is almost complete and were going to head around giving them the cookies. Be ready by the time we get here. Where did you put it any way?"

"That's the point of being called a suprise, but I'll be under it when you arrive."

"If you say so. Well I gotta go grab the cookies. The others are probable waiting."

"Than I shall wait for my Christmas helpers."


	3. Chapter 3: What Happens Here Stays Here

Christmas in July

By: Xaym

A/N: Sorry this chapter took very long to post but it's hard thinking bout class and not to mention my tae kwon do testing. But this is it and I hope you like it...

Chapter 3: What Happens in The Lab Stays in The Lab

The plan was going well so far. After the conversation with Axel and Xemnas the others had their costumes on and were headed to everyone's room. The first place they stopped was Larxene's room but it ended in her moking their outfits and acting like she normally does but with a frienly thank you. Now after going through about half of the Organization they made it to Vexen's room but knowing how the Chilly Academic is they would find him in his so called labratory.

Heading down to the basement they heard a shout behind the door, no doubt number IV having trouble with an experiment or being molested by number XI. Nocking on they door to announce thier arrival. Hearing the chatter of footsteps and whispers on the other side of the door. Probable Vexen trying to hide the pink haired nobody. After a few minutes later Vexen opened the door to reveal a messy room with papers scattered all across the floor and other equipment out of order. Clearing his throat standing next to a large closet Vexen stuttered, "Uh...what do you want as you can see I am...um...have important things that I have to attened to."

Staring blankly at the closet behind number IV, Saix stood there while Demyx was ready to give the other a decorated bag of Zexion's special cookies. "Hey Vexen we brout you some cookies."

"Aww thank you number IX. It has been awhile since we've had these...If you don't mind me asking whats with the costumes?"

"It's just to get into the Christmas spirit...Isn't that that right Saix?" Demyx chimmed now getting the Luna Diviner involved in the conversation.

Now noticing that Saix was being called on finally losing his consentration on the closet. "Huh...oh...um...yea."

Alittle suprised in the outfit number VII was wearing, Vexen couldn't bare it but he just had to ask, "Why in nothingness are you wearing such a...um...volger costume number VII?"

"It's nothing." Saix stated looking towards Axel with a slight glare hiden enough so the others wouldn't notice. Still standing next to the closet he heard someone muttering something about getting out of there without making any noise.

"Hey Vexen I just remembered that the superior wants some kind of chemical. He didn't say exactly but he said it was a clear one. Do you know what he was talking about?" Axel making up a lie to gain the Chilly Academic's attention.

"Of course I do, but it's in my closet...I didn't think he would need it so soon though you might want to wait awhile though I don't think it's ready." Trying to act nonchalant.

"Hey is in the closet because he told me to give it to him as soon as possible." Axel interupted walking getting ready to open the closet.

"NO don't-" But before Vexen even finished his sentance Marluxia came tumbling down on top of Saix who was standing right in front of it.

"Ouch...Get the hell off of me." Pushing the Graceful Assassin off him so much so he could breathe. Still lying on the floor, the Berserker realised that Marluxia was postioned on top of him pressing him chest against the other. Knowing that number XI spotted the christmas dress Saix was wearing.

"Well what do we have here a **Ms. **Clause perhaps?" Marluxia remarked with a seductive look in his eye.

"It's nothing now get of of me." Saix commanded with frightening glare.

"Well it just so happens that I have been a good boy this year and I think I deserve a treat. Don't you think?" Replied the pink haired sythe wielder with a hint of lust in his voice.

Saying calmly with a bit of a seductive voice only a pervert could hear. "Well let me get up and I can give a treat that you'll never forget."

Eager to see what the Diviner would do Marluxia jumped off of him and held out a hand to help him up. Pleased that he showed some type of kindness he grabbed his hand to stand. "Alright I promised you a treat so Demyx give it to him." Looking towards the Nocturne to had Marly the bag of cookies.

"Hm...not the 'treat' I really expected but thanks anyway." Marluxia replied taking the bag and placing it on the steel lab table.

"Your welcome. Axel may we continue we still have others to deliver the cookies to."

"We can spare a few minutes here." Axel replied with a grinn on his face.

"Hey guys I think you should look up." Demyx said pointing up to the ceiling to view a plastic mistletoe hanging by a string right above numbers VII and XI.

"Hm...I must have forgotten about that. Well, I guess you'll have to give me a treat after all." Marluxia said with a smirk.

"There is NO way in hell that I'm going to kiss you!" Saix shouted so loud that the Superior heard from his room.

_Hm...Seems like Saix is in trouble. _The superior thought wondering to bardge in on the commotion._ I think Axel can take care of it___finishing up the left over paper work before they came.

"Well I guess we should get this over with considering you have other things to get to." Marluxia stated lifting Saix's chin.

Saix tried to pull away but Marly had his arm wrapped around the other's waist. With no luck of escaping he just stood there hoping for a distraction. Nearly an inch apart to have their lips touch the Chilly Academic saw and was about to let it slide until, "None of that in here I want all of you out now!" They froze and were interupted by a jealous looking scientist. Having the feeling of anger in him Vexen pushed all of them out of his lab with a glare towards the blue haired berserker. "And you." He said pointing towards Marluxia, "I need to have a word with you number XI."

"Whatever you say Vexy." Stopping by the door number XI told the others, "This is going to be awhile so what ever you guys need talk to us later." Then the door closed with a thud leaving the walking members to giggle and laugh from what had happened.

Feeling alittle embaressment the Berserker didn't really have nothing to say about thesubject except, "What happened in his lab stays in his lab."

Going through the other rooms they finally made it to the Superior's room. With out taking another step Axel mentioned to everyone how Xemnas was going to be in his office for the rest of the morning. They portaled themselves in front of the office and knocked to await the sound of the superior's voice for permission to enter.

"Aww...I forgot me, Axel, and Roxas have to help Xigbar with some stuff in the...um...Grey Area. We gotta go." Number IX stated to the other members.

"Oh right...I guess you'll have to o this last deliver by yourself. After your done meet us in my room. Okay?" Axel added.

"Alright, see you soon."

"Don't worry take all the time you need." Axel ended with a smrik. Going through the new opening portal with a smirk that the berserker didn't notice. "Have fun."


	4. Chapter 4: Kitten Kisses

Christmas in July

By: Xaym

A/N: Here's the next chapter...took me awhile but I finished...my mind took awhile to get all the parts in this but I hope you like it...

Chapter 4: Kitten Kisses

Standing by the door in the girly outfit Saix had finished giving everyone their cookies except for the superior but do to other tasks that Axel, Demyx, and Roxas had to do they had to leave him by himself with the job at hand. He knew he had to get the job done in order to get his share of the delicious treats but standing in front of the superior in the clothing that he was given would be completely embarressing. _He would probable think I'm acting childish _the Berserker thought to himself. _Maybe I should give to him when I'm properly dressed...But I still can't keep him waiting any longer._ Still thinking to himself about what to do he heard Superior. Forgetting that Axel had knocked on it moments before. "Come in." Said the deep voice.

Saix was frozen in front of the door but obeyed his master's orders. "Yes Superior." Turning the knob and pushing the door open to reveal the the white office with a huge window showing Kingdom Hearts' magestic glow. Slowly walking to the wooden desk he didn't see Xemnas in the room. "Where is he?" He said to no one in particular.

From out of know where a portaled opened up in the corner of the room. "Aww I see that you heard me...sorry I wasn't in here. I was dealing with something but I heard you knock."

_Does he not see the outfit or is he just ignoring it... _"Thats ok but I came by to give you the cookies that we were passing out to the other members." Showing him the bag of delicious cookies.

"I do enjoy them." The Superior stated with a smile on his face recieving the bag from his favorite member. "If you don't mind me asking why are you wearing a dress that makes you look feminine."

"Well it was because of Axel and...what do you mean by feminine?"

"Well I'm simple stating that because of you are girl-ish curves it suits you."

Still processing the Superiors words all Saix said was, "Thank you...I think."

"All I'm saying is that you look nice."

"I was wondering...that since it's going to be awhile and I haven't had anything to eat...um...may I please have a cookie." Feeling alittle childish for asking such a question.

"I don't see why not. After all you have been working all morning a treat with suffice." Xemnas said taking a cookie out and handing it to the Luna Diviner.

"Thank you sir. I can repay you later." He said placing the cookie inbetween his lips with half of it sticking out getting ready to take a bite. Xemnas walked over to the Diviner and with a smirk on his face he bit half of the cookie that was sticking out having their faces almost touch.

"Now wasn't that good."

"There was no need for that superior after all you have a bag of cookies in your hand." Saying calmly as if nothing had happened.

Seeing crumbs on the Diviner's cheek from the shared cookie Xemnas just couldn't help himself his second-in-command looked like a little kid with a small pout on his face from not getting to eat an entire cookie. "You've got some crumbs on your cheek number VII."

"Sorry...there just so good." Getting ready to wipe his face but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Please, allow me." Taking the hand off his wrist and placing it on the other's waist.

The Diviner was stunned in his Superiors behavior he didn' have time to process anything just standing there. Seeing Xemnas inch closer their chests barely touching he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. If he had a heart he was possitive it would be leaping and pounding with excitement. But before he could say anything he felt something on his cheek and with one slight move Xemnas moved from the contact.

"Now that was tastey." Xemnas said with a smirk.

"Xemnas...Did you just lick the crumbs off my cheek?" He said with a serious tone and the blush redder than before. "Your such a cat." Thinking to himself _Dammit I said that out loud._

"Why yes I did...It was very good actually." Overlooking that last comment Xemnas walked towards the corner of the room there a book shelf was placed. "Would you like another cookie?" Xemnas questioned holding the bag up for the Diviner to take.

"Of course." Walking after making the dress start to sway back and forth. Stopping right beside him not knowing whats to come.

"Here take one I don't bite."

"I know you don't...but you lick." He said under his breath making sure Xemnas didn't hear. Taking a cookie from the bag and turning his back from the Superior so he wouldn't try anything funny. Placing the whole cookie inside his mouth so he could taste the sweetness of the choclate an how delicious something can be. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. After finishing it up of course he rose his head up and sighed for the treat was gone, and opened his eyes to reveal yet another hidden plastic mistletoe hanging above him and Xemnas. Acting superised too what he was looking at he turnned around and took a glance at Xemnas to see if he had noticed. Sure enough he was looking in the exact direction of the hanging plant.

"Where did that come from?" Xemnas said breaking the silence and now looking towards a slight blushing and suprised Diviner.

"I don't know...You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you, sir?" Seeing that it was another mistletoe that have been causing him mischief all morning.

"Of course not. This is the first that I've seen it in my office." Showing how good the Superior can be such a good liar.

"Well what now?" Both still standing under it seeing who would make the first move.

Time started to slowly pass by while the two nobodies were stuck staring at eachother. "Guess we should get this over with then." Xemnas starting to lean closer to the Diviner.

Still stuck in the same position he stood frozen thinking to him self. _Xemnas is gonna kiss me _or_ I can't even move. _With a wild blush on his to cheeks awaiting his kiss he was shocked, dissapointed, and face flushed for Xemnas had just pecked him on the cheek.

"Uh...um..."

"Is there something wrong Number VII?" He wondered thinking maybe he had made a wrong move to get closer to his fellow subordinate.

"Nothing sir...um...it's just...I mean I thought you were gonna-" Stuttering trying very hard to stay his calm self. _Damn I'm thinking out loud again. _He thought his mind starting to get fuzzy and confused.

"Going to- what."

"Oh...um nothing. I should be getting back to the others." Face flushed from embarressment.

"Well see to it then. I have to get back to paper work." Looking down at the bluenette who's cheeks were bright red.

"Yes sir." Turning around to head out of the room. Until he felt a pat on his lower backside. Turning around to see what he had hit he lloked up to see that his Superiors face had a slight smirk on it.

"Well I should be getting back to my papers." Turning around making the smirk more obvious. If only Saix, who was still looking at Xemnas, had noticed.

Walking by the door the Diviner thought he over heard his Superior making a small purr as he walked out the door. But that was all he heard getting out of the room without another word.


	5. Chapter 5: Playing With A Present

Christmas in July

By: Xaym

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait. I have been having a hard time to find time for the story. With many things going on but I promise to all the readers I will not forget about this story and I will finish it. It may take some time but bear with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5: Playing With a Present

Walking through the hallways after the weird discussion with his Superior, Saix had made it to Vexen's room. Behind the door he heard the said blond and someone else speaking oddly loud. Thinking the commotion would settle a little he stood by the door to await who so ever was inside. The louds screams coming from the other side of the door were getting louder and clearer the more he stood there. He could plainly point out that the person Vexen was arguing with none other than Marluxia. Any Nobody could have figured that out by now.

After the whole incident in the basement Marluxia and Vexen have been fighting about Marluxia's constant attempt to bother anyone to get them annoyed. For he was good at it but sometimes, without noticing, Vexen hated having Number XI's attention on someone other than the scientist. Standing closer to the door Saix could hear the conversation going on in the room.

**~X~ In Vexen's Room ~S~**

"I cannot believe how repulsive you can be." Vexen practically screaming the words.

"What's wrong with having a little fun. You know I was teasing." The pink haired man stated with calm and collected tone unlike the Chilly Academic.

"Do you not think before you do something so idiotic? You do that with pretty much anyone when your around me...now why is that Number XI?" Calming himself down a little.

"I just want to see what 'emotion' you have when I do that." Walking slowly towards his favorite member.

"We are Nobodies we have no emotions, unless you forgot." Vexen said crossing his arms standing very vulnerable to Marluxia's gaze.

"Of course I know…" Using his fast reflex to dash behind Vexen holding him tightly by the waste. "...but one can only imagine."

**~X~ Hallway ~S~**

Hearing just about enough of all the nonsense Saix decided to leave them as they were and started to finish his walk to Axel's room, but little did he know that Marluxia had a couple of tricks up his sleeve for the Academic.

**~X~ In Vexen's Room ~S~**

"Marluxia don't you dare start this I'm warning you!" The anger in his voice rising up again as the Graceful Assassin was starting to nibble and suck on the scientist's neck leaving a few hickies. Moaning helplessly at the pleasure of the pink haired man's touch. Every time they got into fights Marluxia always knew when and where to please the higher ranked member. Vexen who was still trying, but unsuccessfully, pushing Marluxia off who was starting to make small butterfly kisses and slowly slipping the other's coat to show more the Academic's skin.

Vexen felt the other's hands start to travel downward pulling the zipper with it to reveal a smooth stomach and his black pants. Starting to unbutton the scientist's pants Marly smirked at his soon victory and gaining the Academic's trust once again. Each knowing how this would end. That is why he loved getting into meaning less fights with his lover.

"Merry Christmas Vexen."

**~X~ Hallway ~S~**

Wasting his time by walking through all the hallways and stair cases he finally made it to Axel's room where all three boys were quietly waiting for him.

"Finally, I was wondering what took you so long." Axel said from out of nowhere.

"Just taking a stroll through the castle on my way here." Saix stated straightening out his dress.

"So did you give the Superior his cookies?" Demyx asked sitting at the edge of the bed with Roxas by his side.

"Yes I did..." Saix replied acting calm as if the whole 'conversation' with his Superior never happened._ He's probable just tired from all the work. _Saix thought to himself. _Why did he act like that?_

"Hey Worlds to Saix are you even listening?" Axel shouted in the Diviner's face.

"Huh? What?" Bringing his attention back to the Nobody yelling at him.

"I said we need to get to the Grey Area. Everyone is going to open their presents soon."

"Oh... Well I'll follow you guys."

Walking through the hallway it seemed very quit. Nothing made a noise past the white, plain walls.

_They must be all in the Grey Area _he thought.

The night was coming as the darkness outside the large windows started to cover the empty town below. Walking through the doorway to the Grey Area, Saix and the others noticed everyone else staring at a gigantic red and green box. Looking around The Luna Diviner was wondering where the Superior was.

Following his companions across the room walking into the shadow of the tall gift there was a card taped to the side of the present that stated "TO: Saix...FROM: Your best buddy Axel" Written in poor hand writing that only a child could understand. Luckily for him reading all of the member's reports made it easier to read such sloppy text.

"What is this?" Saix questioned with disbelief in his voice.

"Just something to say sorry for all the trouble I have and will cost."


	6. Chapter 6: Giving is Recieving

Christmas in July

By: Xaym

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry this took very long. But now it's done and I hope you have enjoyed it 'till the end. I got some good presents this year and now it's Saix turn XD Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy. ^x^

Chapter 6: Giving is Receiving

So far everyone who was in the Grey Area stood staring at the gigantic present. As big as it was some of the members thought it was impossible for someone like Saix to receive such a large gift.

Everyone in the room stood there amazed at the large gift, but only one thought went through almost everyone's mind, "What could be inside that is very big?"

But their thoughts were interrupted by a large crumbling noise coming from the big box. The sides started to fall out leaving the top and front square side of the box bending onto a staircase. The transformation was astounding and sitting in the center of the large box was a comfy looking chair as red as the dress that Saix was wearing.

But it wasn't the chair that made them seem dumbfounded it was who was sitting in the chair. The Superior in bright Santa Clause jeans, a black Christmas hat and his regular black boots. Though the Superior was dressed quit nicely that wasn't the part that surprised the Diviner.

"Ho ho ho" Said Xemnas who did not seem slightly embarrassed at the situation "Merry Christmas Saix" He said in his smooth, deep voice.

Even though Saix was very shocked at the Superior's actions he had to reply, "Uh...Merry Christmas...Xemnas"

"Why don't you come over here and sit on Santa's lap...hm?" Xemnas said tapping his knee to make a welcoming mood.

"Sorry to disappoint you sir but you are not St. Nicholas." He replied acting somewhat disgusted using that emotion to disguise what he truly feels.

"C'mon Saix you can't say no to that." Axel said trying to persuade the blue haired Nobody by putting on a big grin. He started to slightly push his old friend to the stairway leading up to their red dressed Superior.

"Axel quit shoving me!" Saix proclaimed staring at Xemnas having the feeling everyone in the room had his eyes on him. _'What else can I do' _Saix thought.

Slowing walking up the stairs to his beloved he started to feel many odd emotions that no Nobody could explain. He started to feel the heat in his body rise in his cheeks looking over to the man he obeyed and would follow until Kingdom Hearts was completed... or even longer.

He felt like he was in a trance walking up the staircase as if it were a dream. Until he started to feel something rub against his back. Stopping for a moment to examine what created that feeling it was one of Marluxia's thorn less vines that had sprouts of mistletoes popping out from here and there. It wrapped around his waist and carried him up the rest of the way until he was right on top of Xemnas.

"Marluxia! Let me down now!" Saix screamed looking around trying to find the flower Nobody.

As if it was a whisper all he heard was the pink haired man's voice saying, "As you wish." Letting the Diviner go and falling onto the Superior who caught him just at the right time but only bridal style.

Laughing a little at the Graceful Assassin's action Xemnas gently moved his arm so Saix was sitting on his lap leaving one arm around his waist making the Diviner blush a little.

"Superior this is highly inappropriate, especially in front of everyone else." Saix said squirming on Xemnas' lap trying to get comfortable with everyone watching.

Xemnas adjusted closer to Saix's ear. "Nonsense were just having a little fun nothing to be ashamed of VII." He whispered which made Saix shiver at the man's voice.

"I honestly don't see what is so fun about this Superior." He whispered back making sure some of the closer members heard him only to see Axel talking with Marluxia a few feet from the door way and seeing them smirking in the shadows. Saix felt uneasy wondering what they are planning so he decided to play with his Superior to see what the two Nobodies were up to.

"But I might know how to make it more fun." Saix whispered again with a soft, smooth voice that no one noticed.

"Oh? And do you propose you can make it more fun?" Xemnas said with a smirk which caught Marluxia and Axel's attention, exactly what the Diviner wanted.

As if it were on que another large mistletoe vine came down but this time the sprouts popped on top of every other person with their loved one. Especially the one on top of Xemnas and Saix that neither really minded by now.

Saix giggled at the little plant on top of their heads as if it were meant to be there. "It looks like we have another one to pester with."

"Indeed...What do you think we should do with it Saix?" Hearing his name said by his Superior soothed his nerves and calmed him down unable to remember what he was trying to do.

"Maybe...use it to our advantage." Saix replied blushing a little embarrassed at what he said.

"I agree." Xemnas proclaimed staring into the Diviner's eyes with a feeling so different that at the moment he almost thought he had a heart.

The room was nothing but Christmas decorations and love struck members as each and every one of them stood under the mistletoe vine climbing the walls and floating above every couple.

Saix and Xemnas still staring into each other's eyes began moving closer until their lips met in a soft and passionate kiss. The feeling of the other with them felt right. They wanted to stay like that having the other with them.

Until they were interupted by a yell courtesy of Axel who shouted, "We did it!" and started to jump from excitement that he got Xemnas and Saix together plus getting a quick smooch from Roxas. Marluxia who was standing a couple feet away was also was filled with the same excitement from helping Axel and steeling a quick kiss from the Academic who was deeply blushing and mad at the same time.

Their plan had worked perfectly. Saix who was still recovering from the kiss was hardley aware of the pyro's outburst and just left it knowing that Axel will get in trouble some time later, but for now all he wanted to do was relax and leave things be for now.

Looking over to Xemnas, Saix saw he had the same thoughts just so long as nothing gets out of hand. Laughing at his own thoghts Saix was sort of glad of what Axel had done.

"Merry Christmas Saix." Xemnas said out of the silence between them.

"Merry Christmas Xemnas"

After that was all over Saix gladly thanked Axel who was already getting punished for trying to mess with his Superiors. Everyone else were exchanging gifts, some left to their bedroms to recieve another type of gift. Every one enjoyed their night. Waiting for tomorrow to come for another heart hunting mission.

**~X~ The Next Day ~S~**

Everyone was out on a mission leaving Xemnas and Saix alone in the huge castle (that never was).

Saix who was sitting on Xemnas' lap in his office doing paper work while Xemnas was entertaing himself by sucking on Saix's neck and nibbling at his ear not even bothering with the work that needed to get done.

"Superior I can't concentrate on the work when you keep doing that." Saix said trying to hold back a moan. After yesterday they have not been apart ever since it seemed.

"Then pick which one you would rather do." Xemnas replied making small butterfly kisses on Saix's neck.

"I want to get this work done since I'm the only one willing to work on the reports." He replied writing on the piles of paper on his Superior's desk.

"Well if your willing to do all the paper work, then where is that report i assigned you yesterday when you came back from Holloween Town?" Xemnas said remembering what Saix hadn't.

Saix was astonished and a little mad that for the first time he forgot to turn in his paper work on time, only leaving him with a few things to do. As the diviner turned around to face his Superior while staying on his lap and he started to grind their hips together making Xemnas moan a little.

"Maybe I can make it all better."

"Perhaps you can give me a late Christmas present."

"Well giving is recieving."


End file.
